First Dungeon! ¦ Magic: Shandalar 4
Jared faces his first dungeon in Magic: Shandalar. Synopsis Jared heads back to find a dungeon. He finds a cleric to fight. Jared complains about the swamp card in his hand. Jared thinks it is due to the 40 card limit. Jared deals 3 points of damage from black vise. Jared is surprised as a lot of things happen in a short period of time. The cleric lost a lot of cards, and black vise no longer works. Jared is annoyed that he loses his sorcerer. He loses a lot of points. This is embarrassing pain - the worst kind of pain! Jared's cards can absorb the cleric's planes. With one point left, Jared plays defensively with a lot of monsters. The game stalls as Jared waits for certain cards to appear. Jared attacks with his entire field, and ends up winning with a single life left! Jared can take on some small white creatures. Jared explores the map and finds some new cards. A wizard has sent a cleric to attack a city. The city attacked is so far away that Jared doesn't think he can get there in time. Jared battles a Lord of Fate. Jared finds that he will be facing a black/white deck. The Lord of Fate has 20 life! Jared gets an early attack. Jared destroys the lords's attacking card. Jared plays more aggressively, and attacks for 6 damage. Jared wonders why the Lord is not casting spells. Jared attacks for 9 damage. Jared wins easily and takes new cards. Jared explores a dungeon, and explains how it works. Jared is quizzed on cards, and gets the first question wrong. Jared fights a dragon. Jared uses the Black Vise to use some early damage. The dragon gets all of their elves on the field. Jared can attack from the air as Heidi delivers an iced tasty. The dragon attacks and deals 6 damage. Jared thinks about playing a Water Elemental, but decides against it. A second crawl worm appears. Jared finds himself in trouble. The dragon attacks with everything! Jared does his best to defend, but is wiped out anyway. This dungeon now vanishes and will appear somewhere else. Jared tries a dungeon again. Jared can stat with a water elemental, which deals 5 damage on his first turn. The water elemental deals 5 more damage. Jared has a life tap, and can start gaining health. Jared attacks for 6. Jared gains more life. Jared's attacks are blocked, but it doesn't matter, as he can continue to attack. Jared wins the fight. Jared collects dice to gain more health. Jared battles a druid. Jared makes a mistake early on, losing all his free life. Jared makes his strategy with his falcons. Both sides chip health off of each other. Jared is attacked with Wanderlust, and takes damage every turn. Jared thinks he will lose from here. A giant growth hits Jared for 5, making him lose and he gets kicked out of the dungeon again. The dungeons can be difficult. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos